1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content display system and method for displaying content, and more particularly to a content display system that projects video or image content from a projector to display it on a screen, and a method for displaying the video or image content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection mapping has been known as a technique of projecting content such as video from a projector to display it on a wall of a building structure or a formed object, serving as a screen. The projection mapping has been recently drawing attention for its various visual effects with the use of optical illusion.
The inventors of the present invention have proposed a video display method relating to projection mapping in JP-A No. 2005-258162. The video display method employs a technique of forming a display area having roughly the same color and pattern as those of a surrounding area of the display area, while displaying a predetermined video within the display area and making the edge of a displayed video area inconspicuous.
In addition, JP-A No. 2011-30014 discloses a content editing/displaying system using a projector. The system selects at least two content data items arbitrarily selected from: data of stylized content relating to an event and stored in a first memory; data of original content provided from the organizer of the event and stored in a second memory; and data of new content containing images shot during the event and stored in a third memory. Then the system combines the selected content data items to form edited content and projects the edited content from a projector to display it on a screen.
The display method using a projector disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-258162 employs a technique to enhance the sense of unity of an object, such as a structure and a picture, on which a video image is displayed and the video image. This has been achieved by displaying only images, which are desired to be displayed, on the object without displaying the background image of the images and the edge of the video image area. However, JP-A No. 2005-258162 does not disclose the details of how to create the content, or images, to be projected from a projector.
Although JP-A No. 2011-30014 discloses the display system that composites a plurality of content items and projects the edited content, it lacks schemes to apply three-dimensional effects to composite content, or images.
Recent display systems, which combine a plurality of image content items and projects them, are required to replace a specific image content item with another image content item at regular time intervals. However, JP-A Nos. 2005-258162 and 2011-30014 do not disclose anything about changing some of a plurality of image content items to be combined to another content item and displaying the changed image content item.